No es fácil decir Te amo
by J.R 1111
Summary: Que pasa si dos amigos se aman en secreto y los amigos de estos dos amigos también se aman en secreto


Hola como están espero que muy bien, recuerdan que en mi historia "Dos amores diferentes" les dije que estaba haciendo una nueva historia pues aún no término ni el primer capítulo, he tenido que pensar en como distribuir los personajes en la historia, y es muy difícil.

Bueno me desperté con ganas de hacer una nueva historia y es KATAANG.

El Fic es universo alterno, toda la historia volverá a comenzar.

**Disfrútenlo :'D**

* * *

** No es fácil decir "Te amo"**

**By**

**J.R 1111**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

Era un hermoso día en la tribu agua del Sur, todas las personas parecían felices menos una niña Katara, la princesa del polo sur de 9 años, ella sospechaba que estaba en un matrimonio arreglado.

—Porque mis padres quiere que me case con alguien que no conozco—se preguntaba la princesa

Katara era morena y una niña muy hermosa, como ella tenía 10 años, su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar. Por lo cual se estaba comenzando a interesar en el sexo opuesto. Ese día su mejor amigo Aang la visitaría.

Un sirviente interrumpió sus pensamientos al anunciarle:

—Alteza su amigo Aang ya llego

Esas palabras hicieron que una sonrisa se formará en sus labios

—Gracias bajare enseguida—dijo Katara. Katara salió de su recámara y fue a buscar a su amigo en el patio.—Hola Aang

—Hola Katara—exclamo Aang. Aang corrió a el lugar en donde estaba su amiga y le dio un gran abrazo.

Katara se sonrojó al sentir la respiración de Aang en su cuello, cuando se separaron Aang le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

—Te extrañe mucho—declaro Aang

—Yo...yo también—declaro Katara. Al ver esa sonrisa Katara por poco se derrite, esa sonrisa tan cálida podía derretir todo el hielo del mundo—Como estas

Aang aún sonriendo respondió:

—Muy bien sobretodo...hoy

El corazón de Katara iba a mil, cada palabra que le decía Aang la hacia sonrojar más.

—Ah bueno ¿Que quieres hacer hoy?—pregunto un poco nerviosa la princesa

—Ah que tal sí vamos a andar en trineo—decidió Aang

—Me parece perfecto—coincidió Katara

—Bien solo vayamos a buscar a Sokka

Ambos entraron al palacio y fueron a la habitación de Sokka.

—Sokka—llamo Katara

Sokka salió de su recámara y al ver a Aang una sonrisa se formó en su cara, ese amigo. Su mejor amigo. Con el que había hecho tantas travesuras y se había divertido tanto. Lo extraño es que su amigo estaba muy pegado a su hermana.

—Bueno...Sabía que este día iba a llegar pronto—pensó Sokka

—Vamos a andar en trineo ¿Quieres venir?—pregunto Aang

—Si claro—respondió el Moreno

El trío fue a una montaña cubierta de hielo y se preparaban para lanzarse.

—Bueno...Yo primero—grito Sokka

Sokka se lanzó por la montaña. Atrás suyo dejo una gran nube de polvo.

—Guau...Al parecer es muy bueno—declaro Katara

Katara volteo y se encontró con los hermosos ojos grises de Aang. Pero había algo diferente, esos ojos tenían una expresión muy sería.

—Katara...Tenemos qué hablar

Katara nunca había visto a su amigo...Tan serio. Sus ojos grises siempre hermosos; con una expresión infantil. Pero esa mirada era...Sería, madura, sexy. Katara se reprimió a sí misma por tener esos pensamientos

—De de...que...¿Quieres hablar?—pregunto muy nerviosa Katara

—Mira yo siento algo...Muy especial ahora

El corazón de Katara iba a mil, ella no lo sabía pero se estaba enamorando.

Las emociones de Katara estaban tan elevadas que ni quiera se dio cuenta de que con sus poderes de maestra agua derritió el hielo en el que pisaba.

—Katara—grito al ver a Katara cayendo por la montaña sin trineo

—Aaaaaah—grito Katara

Aang hizo una patineta de aire y bajo por la montańa en rescate de Katara.

Katara cada vez se golpeaba más. Aang cada vez se preocupaba más.

Katara veía en la cara de su amigo furia y preocupación. Poco a poco los tatuajes de Aang se volvían más claros hasta comenzar a brillar.

—Que demonios—se expresó Katara en esa situación tan extraña

De la nada Aang comenzó a flotar. Y creo una rampa de hielo adelante de Katara.

—Uso agua control el es el avatar—pensó Katara muy confundida

La rampa hizo que Katara volara por los aires pero Aang la atrapo

—Aang ¿Estas bien?—pregunto la chica

Ambos volvieron al suelo y poco a poco los tatuajes de Aang pararon de brillar.

Cuando el avatar reacciono dijo:

—Kat yo te te

Aang no término su oración ya que se desmayó

Katara comenzó a llorar

—Aang Aang reacciona—pero Aang no movió ni un solo músculo—te tengo que llevar al palacio

Katara comenzó a caminar de regreso al palacio, ah mitad de camino encontró a Sokka:

El Moreno al ver a su hermana llorando y a su amigo desmayado dijo:

—Ahí que llegar al palacio

Ambos llegaron y llamaron a los sirvientes.

Uno pregunto:

—Altezas ¿Qué pasó?

Katara(que seguía llorando)no respondió, Sokka lo hizo por ella diciendo:

—No hay tiempo de explicar, llévenlo a la enfermaría

Tiempo después los reyes bajaron y preguntaron a sus hijos que había pasado. Sokka y Katara no les pudieron contar nada ya que Sokka no estuvo ahí y Katara no recordaba mucho.

—Katara tranquila, Aang se va a recuperar—le decían su padre y su madre.

Pero no pasaba nada Aang seguía acostado en una cama de la enfermería, no movía ni un músculo, apenas respiraba. Katara todos los días iba a ver a Aang, pero todo siempre era igual. Pasaron 3 años en los cuales Aang estuvo en coma.

Katara de 9 años se volvió en una hermosa chica de 12 años, había mejorado su agua control y sus poderes curativos pero pronto se daría cuanta de que no había mejorado nada.

Sokka El Niño de 12 se volvió en un adolescente de 15, mejoro sus habilidades de guerrero y su inteligencia

Aang aunque estuvo en coma su cuerpo se desarrolló mucho en esos 3 años.

Un día Katara fue a ver a Aang con la esperanza de que ese día despertara.

—Katara ya...el no va a despertar...olvídalo—le decía una voz en su cabeza

Pero ella era muy testaruda, seguía visitándolo todos los días.

Ese día Aang regresaría del mundo de los espíritus(cuando entro en estado avatar Roku lo llamo pero se tardó mucho en explicar todo)y se suponía que en ese día Katara iba a viajar a la nación del Fuego con su hermano Sokka.

Katara como siempre se sentó en el borde de la cama y acariciaba la frente de Aang.

—Aang tendré que irme a la nación del Fuego...Cuídate—dijo la chica como sí el la escuchara pero lo que no sabía es que el sí la escucho.

Se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ka Kat...te te extrañe mucho—expreso Aang

Al oír esas palabras Katara volteo y vio a Aang despertando. Ah Katara le comenzaron a salir las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Aang—grito corriendo a abrazar a Aang

Aang correspondió al abrazo.

—¿Como estás?—pregunto Aang como sí nada hubiera pasado

—Mal...desde qué me salvaste yo no he dejado de pensar en ti—Katara puso sus dos manos en las mejillas de Aang—Aang yo te...

En ese momento Sokka, Kya y Hakoda llegaron a la habitación.

—Aang despertaste—exclamo Sokka

—Tanto tiempo—exclamo Kya

—Te extrañamos hijo—dijo Hakoda

Después de que le dieron ropa a Aang, le preguntaron que había pasado en la montaña.

—Bueno miren...Sokka se deslizó camino abajo por la montaña y Katara y yo nos quedamos platicando—explico Aang con normalidad—pero Katara se resbaló y cayo por la montaña

—¿Cómo?—pregunto Kya

Aang se encogió de hombros

—No estoy seguro—respondió Aang

Al parecer Hakoda, Kya y Sokka sabían porque Aang y Katara estaban tan cerca cuando llegaron, hací que los iban a dejar...solos.

—Amm!...Tengo que hacer algo con el viaje a la Nación del Fuego, lo suspenderé hasta la próxima semana para...que tu Aang puedas ir con Sokka y Katara a conocer al Príncipe Zuko y a la Princesa del Reino Tierra Toph—dijo el rey

Hakoda se marchó de la habitación seguido por su esposa e hijo.

—Ah y...Que me ibas a decir—pregunto Aang

—Bueno es que...—tenía que meterme en este lío—pensó Katara—yo te te quería decir que...me gusta tu cabello

Cabello Aang pensó eso un rato. Se toco la cabeza y pudo sentir...cabello.

—MIERDA! Giatzo me va a matar—dijo enojado el avatar—Cuanto tiempo eh estado en coma

—Cerca de 3 años

Aang se comenzó a preocupar. El monje Giatzo, su casi padre, debe estar muy preocupado, bueno es decir 3 años sin ver a su casi hijo debe ser como una pesadilla.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Aang fue preguntar por el monje Giatzo:

—Kat ¿Qué paso con el monje Giatzo?

—Mira Aang cuando Giatzo recibió la carta de mi padre, vino al polo sur y nos explico porque tus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar en la montaña, ahora debe estar meditando en el templo de adoración a la luna—respondió Katara

—Bien, bueno tengo que comenzar a entrenar—dijo Aang

Aang se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Entrenar?—dijo Katara confundida

Aang suspiro.

—Soy el avatar lo olvidas...Tengo que aprender los 2 elementos que me faltan—explico Aang

Katara se confundió aún más

—¿Dos?

—Ya domino el Aire y un poco del Agua—dijo Aang

—Si quieres—Katara comenzó a jugar con su cabello—podemos entrenar...juntos—ofreció una muy sonrojada Katara

—Si quieres

**-o-**

Aang se confundió un poco por lo sonrojada que estaba Katara

—Que le pasa, sólo dijo la palabra "juntos" y ya estaba como un tomate—pensó Aang

Aang seguía pensando en eso hasta que Katara llego al entrenamiento.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia.

—Me vas a atacar Princesita—se burló Aang

—Y porque no lo haces tu Flechitas—respondió burlonamente Katara

Aang comenzó a lanzar fuertes ráfagas de aire, la actuales Katara no logró esquivar.

Katara respondió con un pulpo. Aang esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de Katara. Cuando Katara bajo la guardia Aang la ataque con una fuerte corriente de aire. Ese último ataque hizo que Katara cayera, haciendo que Aang quedara como el ganador.

—Katara...Estuviste muy mal...Mientras estaba en coma ¿Entrenaste?—pregunto el avatar enojado

—Si supieras porque no entrene—pensó con mucho dolor

Al no obtener respuesta el avatar más enojado dijo:

—Si no quisiste entrenar me lo hubieras dicho antes

Aang se comenzó a alejar del patio.

**-o-**

Después de un tiempo Katara volvió a su habitación.

Ella seguía confundida, como se pudo enamorar de su mejor amigo. Eso va contra todo lo que ella conocía. Era cómo destruir la más santa de las reglas.

—Porque eres así Aang—pensó Katara antes de comenzar a dormir

En el cuarto de alado estaba el avatar igual pensando.

Es decir porque Katara no había entrenado, si ella misma le había dicho que quería llegar a ser la mejor maestra agua del mundo.

—Katara desde hace 3 años te he amado en secreto...Pero al parecer no te correspondo

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeeen fin

Espero que les haya gustado un abrazo sicológico y nos leemos pronto

Chao Chao


End file.
